Eclipse
by Dark-KannaI
Summary: Nunca creyó que Nega llegara tan lejos, que la derrotaría… y con eso destruiría lo que con tanta dedicación había mantenido a salvo: su gente. Pero una princesa tiene un deber y hará todo lo necesario para cumplir su misión. [ACTIVIDAD SEPTIEMBRE 2018] Yo Opto por el Mal


**[Fic participante en la actividad de Septiembre "Yo opto por el Mal " del foro "Esmeralda** **Madre"]**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a SEGA.**

Me siento escritor de KH... ¡Menos mal el mínimo eran 1,500 palabras!

* * *

— ¡Marine! ¡Marine por favor, resiste! — gritaba alterada Blaze a una pequeña mapache entre sus brazos, una de las pocas personas en su vida que consideraba un amigo. La mapache parecía querer decir algo pero solo un murmuro incoherente salió de su boca.

NEGA se había cansado de darle vueltas al asunto de la dominación, por lo que empezó a atacar a gran escala. Cada ataque era más devastador que el anterior, en el caso de esta zona, que antes había sido una metrópolis, ahora era un mar de llamas y escombros. Marine valientemente ayudo a mitigar los daños y evacuar a los civiles pero los robots gigantes eran bastante difíciles de vencer y la lograron herir gravemente. Ahora Blaze trataba de mantener consciente a su amiga mientras esquivaba la segunda oleada de robots, lamentablemente la princesa no se encontraba en las mejores condiciones para seguir esquivando a los robots y en un ataque, fue herida a la vez que un edificio caía sobre ella y su compañera.

* * *

Cuando Blaze volvió en sí, ya no se encontraba en medio del campo de batalla ni al lado de Marine, se encontraba en su habitación en el palacio con todas sus heridas tratadas. Sin pensarlo dos veces y a pesar del dolor, Blaze salió de la habitación y al primer guardia que encontró le preguntó por Marine.

— ¿Cómo que no encontraron a Marine? ¡Estaba junto a mí! ¡La tenía en mis brazos! — la princesa se encontraba furiosa, la respuesta de uno de los soldados fue "Usted es nuestra prioridad princesa" ¡no podía creer que los soldados abandonaran a un ciudadano! ¡A Marine, su amiga! — ¿A cuántas personas más no habrán rescatado? — murmuró para sí, en un momento de soledad, donde la usualmente estoica princesa se permitió derramar unas cuantas lágrimas.

Aún sin recuperarse del todo, Blaze continuó planeando estrategias para contrarrestar los ataques de NEGA y señalando lugares estratégicos para refugiar a los ciudadanos. Los ataques estaban reduciendo poco a poco la cantidad de recursos para mantener a los ciudadanos y a las tropas, pero con el plan que habían hecho junto a los ministros y generales esperaba que esta crisis acabara pronto. Así que en esa única ocasión la princesa lideró una ofensiva contra la base principal de NEGA, lamentablemente la base era una distracción y NEGA atacó la mayor cantidad de refugios y depósitos mientras reagrupaba sus robots en otra base.

Ese plan fallido le costó a Blaze no solo un cuarto de sus civiles, sino la mitad de los recursos que tenía para los soldados. — ¡Debemos tomar los recursos restantes para aumentar el ejército su alteza! — uno de sus generales demandaba utilizar los recursos reservados para los civiles en el ejército y Blaze estaba absolutamente en contra de eso. — Princesa, sé que para usted la prioridad son los civiles pero comprenda que sin el ejército no habrá quien los proteja… — uno de sus ministros traba de persuadirla de igual forma, pero si ella pudo pasar días sin mayor alimento cuando le tocaba rescatar artefactos antiguos o algunos poblados de los anteriores ataques de NEGA ¿por qué ellos no podían soportarlo un poco?

* * *

Blaze no sabía si estar ofendida, furiosa o decepcionada de sus subordinados — ¿Qué no soy apta para ser princesa? — murmuraba con resentimiento mientras caminaba por los pasillos del palacio para llegar a una sala en específico. Al entrar fijó su vista en la llama que brillaba en el centro del altar, alrededor de la llama reposaban las cuatro Sol Emeralds que con tanto recelo cuidaba. En la última batalla, Blaze usó las Sol Emeralds para hacerle frente a un ataque devastador hacia la capital, pero NEGA utilizó un artefacto antiguo similar al Cetro de Joyas para prolongar lo suficiente la batalla y que Blaze perdiera su transformación, NEGA pudo no haber logrado su conquista sin embargo logró tomar las otras tres Sol Emeralds.

— ¿Qué más puedo hacer para protegerlos a todos? Ya ha pasado tiempo desde el inicio de la guerra, pero aún con las Sol Emeralds… ya he perdido la confianza de los soldados. — Hablaba la princesa mientras se paseaba delante del altar — ¡NEGA incluso encontró un artefacto para resistir mis ataques en Burning Blaze! ¡Una forma de defenderse del poder de las Sol Emeralds! — exclamó aún incrédula de este hecho volteando a ver las llamas en el centro del altar.

La Llama del Sol, era una reliquia familiar y según los relatos pasados por sus padres era la fuente de las llamas de la familia real y creadora de las Sol Emeralds: una llama directa del Sol. Cuando era pequeña y se sentía abrumada, la princesa acudía a esta sala a pedir consejos a sus antecesores, porque en su ingenuidad pensaba que estos al fallecer regresaban a la llama; después de un tiempo empezó a considerar a las llamas una maldición y dejó de visitar este lugar, pero nunca tuvo el valor de apagarlas… Ya sea por el recuerdo que le daba esta de sus padres o realmente tenía una conexión con las llamas en su interior.

— Realmente no sé qué hacer — admitió la princesa después de un largo silencio en contemplación — Sé que necesito más poder para vencer a NEGA de una vez por todas, pero no puedo hacerlo si las personas a las que trato de proteger se ponen en mi contra.

 _"Pobre niña… rechazada por aquellos a quienes quiere proteger."_

Blaze se detuvo abruptamente y se puso en guardia inmediatamente — ¿Quién está ahí? — demandó, preocupada que alguien se hubiese infiltrado en la capital y aún peor, en el palacio.

 _"Siempre buscabas nuestro consejo y cuando finalmente estas lista para escucharlo ¿nos rechazarás?"_

Por un momento Blaze pensó seriamente que el estrés finalmente le estaba afectando — ¿Las llamas? — dijo viendo como estas se avivaron pareciendo responder su pregunta.

 _"Quizás tú consigas volver a nosotros… Déjanos contarte nuestro origen, tú origen."_

Por muy inverosímil que fuera la situación y sobre todo la historia que le contaron las llamas, Blaze no pudo evitar su interés en el poder que las llamas prometían: el poder que dio forma a las Sol Emeralds. Definitivamente esa información era más importante que escuchar el cuento que pone a su familia como una raza alienígena que viene de las estrellas.

— Dices que los portadores de las llamas del Sol… ¿podemos acceder a ese poder? — Inquirió la princesa aún escéptica a lo que decían las llamas — Conseguir un poder capaz de sobrepasar a las Sol Emeralds… Y ustedes saben cómo lograrlo ¿verdad?

 _"Cuanta codicia en tan pequeño cuerpo… Si, nosotros lo sabemos. ¿Pero estas dispuesta a pagar el precio?"_

* * *

Blaze continuó protegiendo a los poblados que aún no se veían envueltos en el caos del conflicto, pese a que aún no recuperaba la confianza de los soldados e incluso los mismos poblados que protegía la veían con recelo. La situación lentamente se le estaba saliendo de las manos: comenzaban las conspiraciones, grupos de soldados se sublevaban, los civiles se unían a las revoluciones y todo parecía no inmutar a NEGA quien continuaba con sus ataques sin importar que no fuera un lugar de importancia o que perdiera sus tropas en los ataques… y colmo llegó cuando un grupo de soldados se unió a NEGA y atacaron a los refugiados que en un inicio debían proteger.

 _"Definitivamente todo es más sencillo cuando lo hago yo misma"_

Blaze caminaba con paso firme por los pasillos del ahora desolado castillo, pese a que la capital seguía siendo el lugar más seguro, no había muchas personas que aún confiaran en la princesa para permanecer allí. Al llegar a la sala de la Llama del Sol, sin miramiento alguno entró pasa obtener el poder que necesitaba para terminar todo de una buena vez.

— Denme el secreto para sobrepasar a las Sol Emeralds — exigió la princesa delante de las llamas, estas al responder parecían esconder satisfacción tras el tono de solemnidad con el que repitieron sus condiciones. — He sido clara en lo que he dicho, no es necesaria la advertencia. _Seremos uno a partir de hoy._

 _"No necesitamos personas que nos ayuden, solo necesitamos más poder para eliminar a nuestros enemigos."_

Con el nuevo poder de las llamas, Blaze adquirió nuevas habilidades. Ahora podía crear clones de ella misma a partir de sus llamas, con esto logró rescatar zonas que NEGA tenía bajo su control; además sus ataques obtuvieron mayor potencia y sus llamas adquirieron un tono púrpura. En el mismo tiempo que a NEGA le tomó conquistar las primeras zonas en el inicio de su invasión, a Blaze le tomó destruir a toda su armada. No fue tarea fácil para Blaze lograr esto sola, pero lo vio como una forma de compensar a las personas que no pudo salvar antes. Para cuando logró acorralar a NEGA y sus seguidores, jamás se vio un despliegue de poder de tal magnitud: la zona quedó inhabitable.

 _"No necesitamos que las personas nos quieran, necesitamos que obedezcan."_

Blaze jamás creyó que llegaría el día en que no tuviera que preocuparse de NEGA, pese a la malicia del científico nunca pasó por su mente… Ahora su pueblo estaba a salvo de la principal amenaza, quedaba entonces dialogar con los grupos rebeldes para que se integraran a la sociedad nuevamente. Ya no había guerra, solo quedaba reconstruir lo que quedaba del reino y devolverlo a su antigua gloria, para eso necesitaba todo el apoyo de los supervivientes.

Al parecer los rebeldes estaban inconformes con reconstruir el reino y así comenzó una revolución, ¿contra qué peleaban? ¿Contra ella? Pero… ¿Acaso no fue ella quien los salvó de NEGA? Algo atrasado es cierto, pero fue ella quien terminó la guerra ¿no? — Quizá este grupo rebelde quiera seguir con los conflictos mas todos los aquí presentes deseamos la paz… por ende es necesario eliminar esta nueva amenaza — fue el discurso que dio la princesa ante los refugiados en la capital antes de sus clones se encargaran de cualquier amenaza de rebelión.

 _"No necesitamos que cuestionen nuestras decisiones pues nosotros sabemos lo que necesitan"_

Blaze se encontraba bastante a gusto con el progreso del reino: solo quedaban unas cinco zonas por reconstruir, las cosechas fueron buenas ese año y tendrían suficientes recursos para la celebración anual y la continuación de las obras. Había ocasiones en que sus ministros preguntaban sobre algunos cambios que realizó en la estructura de poder, antes ella dejaba que cada zona tuviera su propia forma de gobierno y solo pedía cuentas de la utilización de los recursos; ahora ella era quien decidía que debía hacerse y cómo utilizar los recursos. Ese ministro desapareció del consejo.

 _"No necesitamos a nadie pues somos Sol…"_

En una ocasión tuvo que ir personalmente a encargarse de una revuelta, alguien venció a sus clones. Al parecer una joven de la zona tenía control sobre el agua, dio una buena pelea la princesa tuvo que reconocer eso, aunque por alguna razón la joven la llamaba insistentemente — Que molesta mapache — masculló sacudiendo algunas cenizas de sus ropas.

La princesa tenía todo lo necesario para seguir sus obligaciones: suficiente poder para proteger a su pueblo sin necesidad de las Sol Emeralds, el control total en las decisiones de todas las zonas… y lo mejor de todo, no necesitaba ayuda de nadie.

 _—Porque somos Solaris._

* * *

 **Testamento de autor:**

Quiero compartir como pasó esta historia: Pasé todo el mes masticando la idea pues en realidad solo pensé en el momento que sería genial que Blaze se volviera mala pero nunca el como. Cuando yo estaba aprendiendo a usar Internet, se me ocurrió ir a la página que decia en el SA2 sobre consejos para criar Chaos y ustedes imaginarán que yo no sabía que me metí a la página oficial de SEGA en japonés y por lo tanto no entendí ni papa... pero para esas fechas estaban lanzando Sonic Rush (miren mi nivel de pobreza :v) y cuando vi a Blaze por primera vez pensé "Oh mira, una princesa del espacio y de seguro esos rayitos en el fondo (que en realidad era solo el fondo) son sus pueblo" Así que por los viejos tiempos dije "Hago una historia tipo la de Kaguya (folklor) solo que en lugar de venir de la Luna, viene del Sol" Pero para hace dos días que ya estaba empezando a escribir, dije "¿Pero no sería genial que las llamas de Blaze vengan de Solaris y por eso en Sonic 06 pudo sellar al Iblisen su interior?" (pensé pese a que no tengo ni tendré una Play) Y luego hoy en la tarde veo en Tumblr un post sobre como Sonic 06 y Sonic Rush estan conectados... Me enojé porque fue lo mismo que pensé pero al revés :v

Luego me puse a pensar que esto me recordaba a Sinbad de Magi... y pensé "hasta son del mismo color".

Espero les haya entretenido, y que el formato en que conté la historia no fuera tan complicado.


End file.
